UnBanishing Love
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: AU Rin Tasksi always felt alone in the world. Her circle of friends had always been small, that is until she met him. Is he who he says he is or is he someone else. Why is it that she feels drawn to him and him to her? MS, IKag, SessRen, RinSekinhomaru Se
1. Finding A Meaning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rin or any of the original characters. However I do own Sekinhomaru and his mother Ren as well as this story idea.

**Summary: **Rin Tasksi always felt alone in the world. Her circle of friends had always been small, that is until she met him. Is he who he says he is or is he someone else. Why is it that she feels drawn to him and him to her?

**Title: Un-Banishing Love**

**Chapter 1: Finding a Meaning**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Rin paused for a moment to rub her glove-covered hand over her nose. It was so cold she could only guess that if she remained outside much longer it would freeze. She was a sophomore attending Rurouni University, it was an unusual name for a college but she liked it all the same. She was spell bound when she saw some of the classes that were being offered.

It wouldn't have been a surprise if demons still roamed the earth, yet if one looked close enough to the people in and around the campus, they could tell the people who were of human descent and who where from demon descent. Living breathing demons just didn't exist anymore. Now demon spirits and what not, now they were something that Rin believed in.

'_Then again it's not like I'd find a guy that understands me.'_

Rin jumped as a hand suddenly touched her from behind, causing her to scream out of fright.

"Ahhhwha! Koharu you scared me."

Koharu giggled lightly as she apologized to Rin.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you I thought you heard me."

Rin then took a good look at her friend. She was definitely excited about something today, Koharu was never this happy.

"So…" Rin asked slowly, "who's the guy?"

This caused Koharu to freeze in her tracks, which only made Rin smile more.

_'So there really is a guy. I knew it.'_

However Koharu only blushed as she looked away from Rin as she spoke.

"Guy what guy, who said anything about a guy?"

Rin just continued to grin at Koharu as the walked up the sidewalk in the cold.

"There isn't a guy Rin, so just let it go."

A smile remained on Rin lips as she answered for Koharu.

"Sure there is and I bet I know his name."

This only caused Koharu blush to deepen, as she responded.

"There isn't a guy ok, I'm just happy ok."

Rin just giggled at her best friend.

"Ok sure, I wonder how Miroku is doing it's been awhile since I talked to him."

After hearing Miroku's name, Koharu froze in her tracks. This however only proved to Rin that a guy was the reason was in such a good mood. Then again it just wasn't any guy, it was Miroku.

Rin shoved her gloved hands into her pocket as she continued to walk beside of Koharu. She was trying to find the right way to break the news to her best friend.

"Um Koharu, I've got some bad news for you. Miroku is three and a half years older then you. You know that right?"

Koharu just shrugged her shoulders as she shifted the weight of her bag on her back.

"So what, I don't see what the big deal is. I mean you have the hots for Professor Tetsusegia."

Rin raised her eyes in surprise; she couldn't believe what she had just heard Koharu say to her.

"I do not have the hots for Sesshomaru. I just said he was cute and I may have said something about his butt being nice to look at, but I never said I had the hots."

This in turn made Koharu smile back at her friend as she responded, to Rin's last statement.

"Yeah, uh huh sure Rin, whatever you say."

Koharu giggled as she started to walk faster in order to escape Rin.

"I'll talk to you later Rin, I've got Medieval History and then I have Divinations. So I'll see you and Kagome later."

Rin smiled as she waved back Koharu.

"Yeppers, later on tonight seeing how the three of us have no classes tomorrow, three day weekend here we come again. I love it."

Rin there blinked as a lone snowflake fell from the sky and landed on her nose. Then another and another one, her only hope was that it would continue. Today was the last day of November and the first snow was fall, tomorrow was the first day of December and if it snowed like she thought it would this month.

"Something tells me that this semester in college is going to be great."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's cold honey gold eyes continued to stare at the person who was seated before him. Anger wasn't what you would say was written over Sesshomaru's face it was shear disappointment.

"I have no desire to fail you Sekinhomaru. However you continue to let you grades fall and that is unacceptable."

The young man continued to frown at the older man before him.

"No of course you don't, because you would feel ashamed for having to do so, wouldn't you Professor?"

Sesshomaru sighed at the young man before him that was almost a mirror image of himself. He had the same sliver colored hair, and the same chilly golden eyes as his. The only thing that the boy was lacking was the faded dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, that Sesshomaru himself played off as a birth mark.

"Sekinhomaru, you know that, that is not true. You are my s…."

Sekinhomaru however finished Sesshomaru statement for him.

"Son and you would never want to do that to your own blood. I've heard that one before."

Now Sesshomaru was starting to grow impatient, there were times that Sekinhomaru surprised him. He could act so much like him at times, then at other times he acted too much like his Uncle InuYasha.

"If you are tired of hearing it, then why must you make me repeat myself? This will be my last warning you will bring you grade up to at least a C and then you shall pass the second half of this class next semester, or I will have no choice but to fail you."

Sekinhomaru gave Sesshomaru a defiant look as he answered him.

"Yes Professor Tetsusegia, I understand now if you would excuse me. I have to go before I'm late for my class."

Sekinhomaru stormed out of Sesshomaru office and right into a woman who was coming to see Sesshomaru.

"Hey watch it Sekinhomaru."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru offered a hand to the young woman who was pulling herself off of the ground.

"My apologies; Kagome you are uninjured I hope."

Kagome told the offered hand as he helped her off of the ground.

"Can't say I'm totally uninjured, but it's nothing serious. So I think I'll live."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the small smirk that appeared on his lips as he looked at Kagome. His brother's girlfriend was truly full of surprises.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

He then watched as Kagome searched through her backpack.

"InuYasha wanted me to drop this by for him."

Sesshomaru looked at the paper that Kagome was holding in her hand. Kagome saw the shocked expression on Sesshomaru's face and smiled.

"Yes, InuYasha knows that his paper on blocking techniques isn't due till next week, but he figured since he finished it early that he should go on and turn it in before he lost it."

Kagome giggled when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"He really did a great job I've already gone through it. I think you will be surprised with this one."

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kagome.

"That has remained unseen for now. However, if InuYasha's paper is as interesting as you say it is I look forward to reading it."

Kagome nodded before she asked,

"Are you and Ren going to see Sekinhomaru perform tomorrow night? The campus theater is doing a Wonderful Winter Wonder Land. From what Sango and Miroku told me, it's a bunch of small Christmas stories, with Christmas music weaved into them. I have a friend who has a leading role in one of the plays; I believe Sekinhomaru has a singing part as well."

Kagome became unsure of what to say next, when Sesshomaru didn't answer her.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your work, have a nice evening Professor Tetsusegia."

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall beside Sesshomaru's office door.

"Well that could have gone better. Oh well I gave Sesshomaru InuYasha's paper just like InuYasha asked me too."

_'Now I should go find InuYasha before he throws a fit.'_

Kagome then head in the direction in which she knew that she could find InuYasha.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's steps were hurried as she head to Mushin Hall, Kagura Rin's theater Professor had told her class that she would be posting the final parts today. Part of her was dying to see what part she had gotten, while the other didn't want to know for the fear of not getting a part at all.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was about to run into someone until it was too late. Her backpack was so heavy that the minute she started to fall backwards, her backpack started to pull her to the ground. That was until two strong arms reached out to catch her.

"Whoa, careful there I gotcha. Are you okay Rin?"

Rin blushed the minute she felt the guy catch her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry; I was in such a hurry I wasn't looking where I was going. I am really sorry."

Once she was on her feet, Rin looked up at who had caught her. The minute she looked up her heart started to beat faster inside her chest.

"Oh Sekinhomaru, I…um I'm sorry…I didn't hurt you when I ran into you did I?"

Rin's question made Sekinhomaru laugh lightly.

"No, I'm fine Rin. How about you? I'm sure I hit you harder then you hit me."

Rin just shook her head.

"No I'm ok really; I was just going to see if I got posted for a part in the Christmas performance."

Sekinhomaru then did something other then laughing which was something else he hardly did, he smiled. There were times that Rin wondered if he and Professor Tetsusegia were related.

"Well then Rin Tasksi, it looks like in the next two weeks you and I well be working on the small skit that someone wrote for 'Baby, It's Cold Outside."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing; she and Sekinhomaru Tokijin were going to be performing in the Christmas performance together.

"Really oh wow, that amazing. I didn't think I would make it."

Then without thinking Rin threw her arms around Sekinhomaru and hugged him. Sekinhomaru laughed lightly once more.

"I really don't see what you were worry about; you really are a great singer. Well I got to get going. See you tomorrow at rehearsal."

Rin waved good-bye as she watched Sekinhomaru leave there was something familiar about him, she couldn't put her finger on it but she just knew that there was. However, she didn't have time to think about it.

She knew that the weeks would fly by and the night of the performance would be there before she knew it.

(**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you do all my other stories. I call this an early Christmas Present.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)

12


	2. A Christmas Wish

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim over the InuYasha Characters, So there ha.

**Summary: **Rin Tasksi, always felt alone in the world. Her circle of friends had always been small, that is until she met him. Is he who he says he is or is he someone else. Why is it that she feels drawn to him and him to her?

(**A/N: **I want to thank the hand full of people took time to check out this new story with it's new twist. **Minna-chan:**_ Thanks for the review, however this story is not going to be a Sesshy/Rin story. I loved them paired together however I wanted to try a twist. So Rin is being paired with Sesshomaru's son Sekinhomaru._

**AntarsStarChild, Sprial576, InuSpirit, Inu's Other Half: **_Thanks for your reviews. _

**Chapter 2: A Christmas Wish**

_By Tainted InuShemeeko_

Rin took her time as she walked down the sidewalk to a small café that was on the corner. Her nerves were almost shot then again; it was the day before the Christmas Performance. Sure she knew all of her short lines along with all of the words to the song she and Sekinhomaru were going to be singing to.

The small cowbell at the top of the door jingled as Rin walked inside. A hot mocha latte cappuccino was on her mind. With three and a half inches on the ground it screamed hot cappuccino. Turning away from the counter with cappuccino in hand Rin headed in the direction of a small empty wooden table.

She slid her book-bag off her shoulder and it hit the floor with a thump. Pulling the zipper until it opened, Rin then pulled out her Greek Mythology book along with her own Divinations text. Both finals for the two classes were coming up in two days, Rin however wasn't worried she knew that she would pass both of them.

"Hmmm, lower goddess who loved to follow Ares the god of war around and caused trouble. Enjoyed the gore of the battle field."

A familiar voice answered the question for her first, before she could reply to herself.

"Feh, that one's easy it's Eris the goddess of none other then discord itself."

Rin brought her cinnamon eyes up to meet a pair of honey golden eyes.

"Thanks for your help InuYasha however I already knew the answer to that question."

InuYasha gave Rin a small smirk.

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself out in public, people might start to wonder about your sanity you know."

Rin responded to InuYasha's last remark by sticking her tongue out at him. Then noticing that InuYasha was still standing at her table, she looked up from her table once more.

"InuYasha did you need something over are you just going to stare at me all day?"

InuYasha swallowed hard before speaking to Rin and then shoving a hand into the pocket of his tan leather jacket.

"I uh…I just wanted to get your opinion on something. I'd ask Sango but she'd end up telling Kagome about it."

This confused Rin a little causing her to ask,

"Tell Kagome about what?"

"This."

InuYasha then pulled out a long hunter green velvet box out of his pocket.

"I was hoping to give this to Kagome on Christmas Eve."

He opened the box to reveal a three-diamond stone herringbone necklace.

"InuYasha, it's beautiful she'll love it. You do know that Kagome isn't a big jewelry person right?"

InuYasha sighed before answering Rin.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to give her something before I give her this on Christmas."

He then pulled a small red velvet box out of his other pocket; he then slowly opened it to reveal what was inside. What Rin saw inside the box just about stole her breath away.

"Oh god InuYasha I never seen anything like it. She'll love it if it means what I think it means."

"It might, you'll just have to wait and see."

Inside the box, a heart shaped diamond sat on top of a 14k gold band; four small diamond chips ran down the sides of the band.

"So you don't think it's too much."

Rin shook her head no.

InuYasha then gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, I was a little worried not to mention a little nervous."

Rin just smiled at InuYasha's shy smile. He was so cute at times, no wonder that Kagome was in love with the guy.

"So is there anything else you want to ask me?"

She watched as InuYasha seemed to mill something over in his mind before answering her.

"Um…nope that was pretty much it."

"Oh ok then."

Rin then went back to her studying as InuYasha just stood there. Rin glanced at him once more before she spoke to him.

"You know InuYasha, Kagome and Sango will be here soon. If you don't want Kagome to drill you with questions I'd get moving if I were you."

InuYasha fehed as he replied to Rin.

"Yeah I have to study for my brother's Self-Defense Exam. I mean Professor Tetsuseiga's exam."

Rin giggled at the way that InuYasha caught himself.

"It's weird having a brother that teaches at the college that you attend."

Rin however just shook her head at InuYasha.

"You know InuYasha if you would have taken more classes then you did you'd be farther along and you have graduated by now."

InuYasha fehed as he replied to Rin.

"Feh, it doesn't matter when I graduated just as long as I did. So I took my time and only took a few classes. Besides now I get to graduate next semester with Kagome. If it hadn't been for Kagome I probably would have dropped out a long time ago."

Rin just smiled at him as she glanced out the window.

"Um speaking of Kagome she's almost here, you better get your coffee and stick your nose in a book if you don't want her to know you're here."

He however just nodded as he answered.

"Right, I'll see you tonight and good luck in the performance tonight. You'll do well I know you will."

Rin tried her best to smile at InuYasha, she wanted to believe every word he was saying but it was a little hard. However, she would dare show InuYasha that she had doubts about that.

"Yeah, thanks Inu."

He then smirked over at her.

"Hey I'm only saying it because it's true."

She then watched as InuYasha made his way over to the counter to order something hot to drink. She then watched as the woman behind the counter placed a dollop of whip cream on top of it. She then smiled at him as he turned to look at her.

"Enjoy your hot chocolate, InuYasha."

He just grinned over at her as he replied, "You know I will, you know I will."

His reply caused Rin to giggle, why you ask because instead of coffee he was the first guy to enjoy hot chocolate better. I mean sure almost everybody like hot chocolate, InuYasha however seemed to be hooked on the stuff especially during the holidays.

Sighing again as she looked down at her text books, Rin watched as Kagome and Sango walked into the café.

"Oh hey Sango, Kagome what's up?"

Both women just happened to smile at Rin. However before everything else could be said, Rin glanced at her watch and gasped. She flew out of her seat almost plowing into both Sango and Kagome.

"Oh no, I'm ready sorry guys I didn't know how late it was, but I can't have lunch with you today. I've got to go or I'll be late for my divination exam, catch you later guys."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sekinhomaru sighed as he headed down the hallway; he really wasn't looking forward to Professor Tetsuseiga's exam. Then again he didn't know a single person who was ready for it, if there was then they had to be the weirdest person in the world. Sekinhomaru was dressed in a blue and red dress shirt, followed black jeans and white sneakers. His silver hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail. A sliver chain was around his neck; however the charm that was on the end of it was hidden underneath his shirt.

"Sometimes I don't ever see why he became a teacher."

Just as he turned the corner he plowed into someone.

"I apologize; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You're not hurt are you?"

Sekinhomaru bent down to help the young woman up. His golden colored eyes widened at who he had ran into. As the young woman looked up at him he was greeted with familiar cinnamon colored eyes that reminded him of his mother. Matter of fact everything about this girl reminded him of his mother even her name.

"Uh, Rin hi sorry about that, it looks like we meet again. Only this time I was the one who ran into you."

Rin just smiled as she brushed her blue jeans off.

"Don't worry about Sekinhomaru; I didn't get hurt so it's really alright."

After Rin was standing up Sekinhomaru noticed the green sweatshirt that she was wearing, on the front of it was a goose followed by a sheep. He then Read what the shirt said, **Merry Chrisgoose and a Happy Ewe Year.** Seeing the shirt cause Sekinhomaru to grin a little, before a small laugh escape his lips.

Rin Tasksi froze in her tracks, she couldn't believe it. Sekinhomaru Tokijin was laughing. She then glanced down at what he seemed to be staring at, her eyes widened when she saw that Sekinhomaru had been laughing at her shirt, which cause her to laugh as well.

Sekinhomaru then suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed the silver pentacle hang on her neck. Then giving his watch a quick peek, he excused himself.

"It was a pleasure bumping into you again Miss Tasksi. I have to be going now, however I will see you tonight for our performance."

Rin managed to smile at him as she prepared to answer him.

"Yes, of course you will. I could never just leave you hanging; I'm just not like that."

Sekinhomaru's golden orbs glanced at Rin one more time as the two of them disappeared out of each other's sight. He was off to take his Mobile Self-Defense exam, while Rin headed off to take her last exam of the semester, her Greek Mythology exam. One thing was sure the fun had yet to begin. Tonight would be their true challenge, so if they could survive it they could survive anything.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome looked over at InuYasha as she watched the auditorium start to fill up with people. Both she and InuYasha were surprised at how many people were all ready there, Sango and Miroku were on their way; however that had surprised InuYasha the most was the fact that even Sesshomaru and his wife Ren had managed to come.

"Wow InuYasha, would you look at this turn out? Its amazing."

InuYasha mumbled from his seat beside of Kagome.

"Yeah it will be wonderful, provided that Rin doesn't get a look at this crowd and freak."

After hearing InuYasha's last comment Kagome smacked his arm, causing him to blink and ask,

"What the heck did you do that for?"

She continued to narrow her eyes at him as she answered him.

"I'll tell you why I did that InuYasha, if you say things like that you might end up jinxing Rin and then she just might freak out for real."

His response was a simple keh, as he slouched down in his chair. To only be remanded by the one person he hoped to avoid tonight.

"Come now InuYasha, it is improper to sit in such a way. Remember the proper way you were taught by father and your mother."

InuYasha let out a slow breath as he tried to remain calm.

"You know Sesshomaru, right now you're just my brother so shove off, would ya."

This reply from InuYasha only caused Sesshomaru to smirk at his little brother; however it was what InuYasha said next that blew him away.

"Why did ya bother coming to see Sekinhomaru perform tonight? It's not like you've cared about any of the other plays he's been in."

He had more he wanted to say to Sesshomaru; however the glare that he was now receiving from him told InuYasha to back off for now. From that look he could also see how guilty he felt for not being there more for his son. Now his son was no more then a stranger to him and he found himself trying everyday to try and understand him better.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin tried her best to hold back her excitement as well as her nervousness as the time ticked by. It was getting closer to their skit as the time went by. Her pentacle necklace was hidden beneath her red velvet shirt, she had a pair of black ankle boots on followed by a pair dark blue jeans. Christmas earrings were in each of her earlobes while silver and gold studs were in the top of them. A Santa hat was then on top of her head, just barely hiding the small ponytail on the side of her head that hung down.

A silky yet commanding voice spoke from behind her,

"You know Rin you're only going to make yourself sick, if you keep worrying over things."

At hearing her name Rin turned and came face to face with Sekinhomaru. He was wearing a hunter green sweater with tan dress pants and brown loafers. His silvery locks were once again pulled into a neat ponytail. Sekinhomaru's golden eyes seemed to shine as he looked at Rin.

"Besides, if anyone needs to worry it's me. You on the other hand will be perfect."

Rin found it hard to hide the warm blush she felt flooding her cheeks. Was it her or was Sekinhomaru Tokijin really flirting with her? All thoughts of flirting were put aside as the stage manager came to tell them that they would be up soon.

"Six minutes, Tasksi and Tokijin you're on in six."

She then glanced over at Sekinhomaru as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Well this is it Rin, I'm sure you'll be wonderful."

Rin just smiled as she looked over at him.

"You too, I'm sure you'll be wonderful as well.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the proper for the next scene start to change. Once the pieces had been changed, there was a window on the one wall followed by a fireplace. There was a Christmas tree to the right corner of the stage away from the fireplace; presents had also been placed beneath the tree.

Once the lights that were toward the window were raised, two figures were shown staring out the window at the snow. This only caused Kagome along with, Sango and Miroku to grin. That was their Rin on stage next to Sekinhomaru; they knew that their performance was going to be the best.

The two of them were each holding a drink in their hand, as they turned to the audience. Rin took two steps away from Sekinhomaru as the music started. Rin's verses were quickly by Sekinhomaru as his husky yet gentle singing voice was carried by the acoustics of the stage.

_I really can't stay – 'Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away – Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been – Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice – I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice_

_My mother will start to worry – Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor – Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry – Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well, maybe just one drink more – Put some records on while I pour_

Rin then handed her glass to Sekinhomaru, after he took it to pour more into it. She turned and made her way over to an old recorder player. Sekinhomaru walked gently back to Rin as she turned to face him. She smiled as she took the drink from him.

_The neighbors might think – Baby, it's bad out there_

Rin's eyes glanced down at her drink as she sang her next line.

_Say, what's in this drink – No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how – Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell – I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir – Mind if I move a little closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried – What's the use in hurting my pride_

_I really can't stay – Baby don't hold out_

The last line the two of them sang together.

_Baby it's cold outside_

Rin then head toward the door that lead toward the back of the stage, Sekinhomaru character following behind her.

_I simply must go – Baby, it's cold outside _

_The answer is no – Ooh baby, it's cold outside_

_Your welcome has been – I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm – Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious – Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door – Waves upon a tropical shore_

Sekinhomaru then pointed up to the ceiling to where Rin's eyes followed. There hanging above them in a cluster was mistletoe. Leaning toward Rin he then captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss as the two continued on with the rest of the verse.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious – Gosh, your lips are delicious _

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more – Never such a blizzard before_

Rin's character then once again moved toward the door, Sekinhomaru's character continued to talk his female friend to stay.

_I've got to get home – Baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your comb – It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand – I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see – How can you do this thing to me_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow – Just think about my life long sorrow _

_At least there'll be plenty implied – If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay – Get over that old out_

_Baby it's cold outside_

Just as the last long chords of the song rang out into the crowd, the applause was already filling the air as well. Then all of the other performers came back out and bowed beside of Rin and Sekinhomaru, whose cheeks were still stained a light pink.

Looking out over the crowd Rin caught sight of all of her friends, yes Miroku and Sango together brought back a memory from earlier that week.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin had just finished up her English exam, when Miroku stopped her in the hall. The way he was acting he had something on his mind that he wanted to talk to her about.

"Why good afternoon Rin, I hope your exam was a successful one?"

Rin gave him a light smile as she watched him; he had something on his mind she just knew it.

"Yes Miroku, what do you need help with now?"

He then gave her the stupid grin that he always gave her when he wanted her opinion on something.

"Well um you see I was hoping to get your opinion on this."

Miroku then pulled out a blue velvet out of his pocket. He then slowly opened it to show what was inside it. A medium 13k gold heart with diamond chips in it shone out at Rin. In the center of the heart were the words I Love You, the links to the chain were thin and almost seemed too delicate to touch.

After seeing the gift she had insured him that Sango would love it. In fact she was sure that both Sango and Kagome would both have an enjoyable Christmas. That only left Rin to wonder one thing, what would her Christmas be like? Would she get her wish to have someone want to spend Christmas with her?

**TBC**

(**A/N: **Next time **Ch. 3 A Surprising Gift**, hope you all come back for more.

Merry BelatedChristmas!

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	3. Surprising Gift

**Disclaimer: **I hold no claim over the InuYasha Characters. Nor any other anime characters that may appear in this story I do hold claim over Sesshomaru's son Sekinhomaru.

(**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed reading this story. I apologize for the lack of update on it. **To Cammy Rammy: **_I'm glad you are starting to like this story I hope you will continue to enjoy it._ Ok two more things to clear up that I'm being asked in reviews.

**Are Sesshomaru and InuYasha demons in this story? ** Ok guys if you go back to Ch. 1 you will find in the first or second paragraphs, which Rin states that pure demons themselves no longer exist. However there are hybrids, people/ beings who are descendants of the demons that did exist centuries ago. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are some of these hybrids; hence their strange silver colored hair and golden honey brown eyes. I'll go in to more of what the dominant characterizes are later on in the story.

**This is a Sess/Rin story right, not a Sekinhomaru/ Rin story? **Ok I could have swore I said this before that this is a Sekin/Rin story now **please** don't let that stop you from reading this story. If you read this chapter you will see that Sesshomaru was married to a Rin Tokijin, however something happened and he remarried to a Ren (sounds the same I know but they have different meanings.) So in a way this is a Rin/Sesshomaru story just in flash backs. Gomen if this is confusing you.)

Ages: **Rin- 21, Sekinhomaru- 19, Sango and Miroku – 23, Kagome- 22, InuYasha-26, Sess-39**

_**Last Time in UnBanishing Love: **_

Miroku then pulled out a blue velvet box out of his pocket. He then slowly opened it to show what was inside it. A medium 13k gold heart with diamond chips in it shone out at Rin. In the center of the heart were the words I Love You, the links to the chain were thin and almost seemed too delicate to touch.

After seeing the gift she had insured him that Sango would love it. In fact she was sure that both Sango and Kagome would both have an enjoyable Christmas. That only left Rin to wonder one thing, what would her Christmas be like? Would she get her wish to have someone want to spend Christmas with her?

_**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Gift**

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Genre: Romance/ Angst/ Supernatural**

Rin sighed as she hurried down the sidewalk; it looked like it was going to be another dull Christmas for her. A soft smile then found it way on her lips; it looked like it was going to be a white Christmas this year. It was something she hoped for every year. The simple fact that it had snowed, Rin took it as a good sign for her and the New Year.

Her mind soon drifted to her friends Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku and Koharu. Each of them she was sure had their own holiday plans. Kagome and InuYasha would spend it with their families first. They would then most likely end up spending the rest of the day together. Rin had a feeling that Sango and Miroku had something similar planned as well.

_'I have no idea, why spending Christmas alone this year has me so upset. My mom and dad are always out of town around this time of year. I mean with everyone else having their families right here. It only makes sense for them to spend it together.'_

Just then Rin's boot hit a hidden piece of ice, her hands shot out as if to catch her. As a startled scream escaped her lips, she winced as she waited for her rear end to hit the sidewalk. It was then that Rin realized that she was no longer falling something seemed to be holding her up.

"Are you alright Miss Tasksi, you really should be more careful."

Rin slowly looked up into a pair of cold gleaming golden eyes. At first glance she was sure she was looking at Sekinhomaru, yet the coldness in his eyes and voice told her otherwise. In a quick view of the person helping her to stand, gave away a barely visible crescent moon birth mark on his forehead.

"Se- I mean Professor Tenseiga, thank you for your help I will try to be more careful next time."

Sesshomaru just nodded to her.

"Yes, see that you do. I'm shall see you at the start of the spring semester. Perhaps your attendant will cause my son to want to attend my class as well. Good day Miss Tasksi, I hope you and your family have a nice New Year. "

"Same to you Professor Tenseiga, I hope your New Year is a happy one."

Rin was all struck at the sight as she watched her Professor Sesshomaru Tenseiga walk away from her. He was a man of very few worlds and when he did speak most of the time they were harsh. So why was it that he always seemed softer when it came to speaking with her. Just at that moment Rin found her self fingering the pentacle that hung around her neck.

The words that Sesshomaru had spoken to her confused her.

"Just what did Sesshomaru mean when he said that maybe my attendant would cause his son to attend?"

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Rin then stuffed her hands in her pockets as she continued down the street. If she kept this up she's be late and then Miroku, InuYasha and Koharu would never leave her alone.

"I'll just chalk it up to Sesshomaru being a very odd man, just like InuYasha."

This caused Rin to giggle to her self as she continued to walk.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru stepped away from the corner as he watched Rin continue on her way. He couldn't help remembering the first class that Rin Tasksi was in that he taught. The very moment he saw her, his breath had been stolen from him; for Rin looked so very much like his own loving Rin, who had been Sekinhomaru's mother.

He then turned his head to look up at the grey winter sky, as he watched a few stray flakes fall.

_'It's been eleven years, Rin since you left this world for another. I found myself strangely lost for seven years after your death. Some how in those years I managed to raise our son as well. On the eighth year of your leaving I was able to find happiness with someone at last.'_

Clutching a winter lily in his hand along with a bunch of fake pink poinsettias, and a white rose; Sesshomaru watched as a golden bronze PT Cruiser pulled up beside of him. The window then slowly rolled down to reveal a beautiful woman with long loose curly black hair and light chocolate color eyes.

"Sesshomaru are you are alright, are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?"

A brief smile appeared on his lips as he spoke to the woman, it then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"No Ren, that is all right. You should go home and rest. I shall be home in a little while."

Ren gave him a soft smile as she answered him.

"You know we have to tell him sometime, it won't be able to be kept a secret for to much longer."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the harshness to his voice as he spoke back to her.

"I am aware of that Ren; Sekinhomaru has never forgiven me for marrying you. He still feels like I have betrayed her. Telling him this news will not help much, I am sure that he will feel betrayed as well."

Leaning in through the open car open window, Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss on Ren's right cheek.

"Now go home and try not to worry, I will be home in awhile."

Ren sighed as she watched Sesshomaru walk down the street towards the cemetery. She had been aware of how much he had loved Rin Tokijin Tenseiga. She had been his first love, his wife and the mother of his only son. There was only one thing she had hope for when she got into this marriage. Ren had hoped that one day Sekinhomaru would at least see her as a friend. However, she was sure that he still saw her as an enemy.

Placing a hand on her abdomen Ren looked off in the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared too.

_'I love you Sesshomaru, I always will even if you never love me in the same way. I do hope you find the answers you are looking for.'_

After that thought Ren looked in Sesshomaru's direction and then shifted her car into drive and drove away.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Pulling her gloved hands out of her pockets, she then knocked on Miroku and InuYasha's apartment door.

"Miroku, InuYasha, Sango any one home; it's Rin."

"Ok either no one is home or Miroku and InuYasha are playing a cruel joke on me."

Just as she was about to leave, the door to the apartment started to open; Rin smiled at the woman who stood at the door.

"Oh hi Kagome, I was starting to think that I was late."

Kagome just smiled at Rin.

"Nope you're right on time we were just getting set up."

Rin smiled as Kagome gestured for her to come inside, stepping onto the mat Rin pulled her boots off of her feet. She wasn't even in the door ten seconds before she was attack by a barrage of questions from Sango and Kagome.

"So fill us in Rin. What classes do you have next semester, come on tell us."

"Kagome's right Rin it's only fair, after our spring semester we graduate. Telling what courses you have won't be as fun."

Rin sighed as the two ganged up on her, she was interrupted as InuYasha and Miroku walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh Miroku, it looks like we've missed the start of the annual schedule interrogation."

Miroku just smirked at InuYasha.

"Should we help her?"

InuYasha smirked back at Miroku, it had been awhile since they all had gotten together to have fun like this.

"Nay, we'll let Kagome and Sango have their fun."

Rin however just narrowed her cinnamon eyes at InuYasha.

"You two are weird you're acting like Sango and Kagome are planning to eat me."

A small giggle escaped her lips as she started to name off her classes.

"Let's see I have a 9:15am to 10:00am class on Norse Mythology with Professor L. Ragnarok, on Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday I have a 2:10pm to 3:00pm class on the Insight of Psychic Vampirism it's taught by a Mr. Sinner."

Both Sango and Kagome continued to listen as Rin went on as did InuYasha and Miroku.

"Oh also I have Plant Biology with Professor Minamino on Tuesday and Thursday from 10: 35am to 12:00pm."

Kagome smiled at hearing this, "I had that class my sophomore year too. He's really a nice guy, besides being really smart, two years older then me and being really cute."

All three girls giggled as a growl escaped from inside of InuYasha as he heard Kagome statement. After regaining his composer the best he could InuYasha voiced his question.

"Hey Rin, don't you have my brother's physical defense and offence class?"

Rin looked at InuYasha for a moment before answering.

"Yeah I do it's the only class I have on Fridays from 11:00am to 1:00pm"

"I have one other class on Monday and Wednesday and that's my fencing class with Professor C. Weller from 1:00pm to 2:00pm."

Kagome was the first one of the five friends to speak first, followed by InuYasha of course.

"Wow Rin it looks like you have you're work cut out for you. Are you sure you can handle it all?"

Rin smiled at Kagome, she knew why Kagome was concerned for her that's what made Kagome the good friend that she was.

"You worry too much Kagome I'll be fine. It's been almost three years, since it happened I think I'm ready to get back to the work load."

InuYasha's golden honey orbs spied the name of one of the courses she had marked for the fall semester of the following year.

"Wow Rin, you must really love the torment my brother dishes out. You have his History class marked for the fall semester. I was lucky that I make it by with a B minus."

Rin just smiled at him as she snatched her schedule away from InuYasha.

"That was just you InuYasha, Sesshomaru is your half brother it is your duty to hate his class. I however think he is a great teacher, besides I love learning about different time periods in history. It gives me a great aspect over things."

Her eyes then glanced over each one of her friends starting with InuYasha and stop at Kagome.

"Ok enough of poking fun at my schedule for next semester. You guys called me over here for a reason. So if we are going to open a channel up on the spirit board let's do it."

Without waiting another second Rin picked up her bag and walked into their kitchen. In the center of the table was a large mussel shell that had a pile of ground sage leaves on it. Below that was an old wooden spirit board, placed in five different places to make a hidden pentacle were five different colored candles, each one with their own meaning.

A blue candle sat in the top right hand corner and would represent truth and protection. In the bottom right hand corn sat a purple candle for spirituality, the bottom left corner held a white candle for divination and peace. The top left corner held a pink candle for friendships, at the top of this hidden star shape was the one color that is thought to be the key to dark magic. However when used with good energies as it was tonight the black candle was used to banish negative energy.

Rin took one more look at the board and then turned back toward the living room and then headed to the door.

"Sorry guys I'll be back in a little bit I just remembered something I have to do first."

Without giving any of her friends a chance to say anything Rin disappeared out the door. Kagome was just about to go after her when Sango stopped her.

"Wait a minute Kagome we can't leave while the candles and sage are burning in the kitchen."

Miroku appeared in the kitchen door way with a rather startled look on his face.

"I don't think we have to worry about the candles, someone already put them out for us."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's foot steps were hurried as she rushed down the sidewalk. The cold winter air stung her cheeks; her tears warmed them a little as they fell from her now sad cinnamon eyes. However it wasn't long before she wiped her shed tears away, as she continued to walk forward. Rin had been sure that she could have done the board today, even if today was the first day that her life had been flipped around on her.

Before she even knew it she was standing in front of an all too familiar grave stone. It read: Shiro Lester Tasksi, Loving Husband and Father, born March 26, 1949; died December 19, 2003. She had just turned nineteen three months before on the sixth. Rin had tried so many times to but the blame on somebody and she did. Every single person would try to drive in the snow and didn't know how. The way that she saw it that if you didn't know to take your time and give yourself loads of time to get to where you wanted to go, then you had no damn business on the road.

Tears once again splashed from her cinnamon orbs. It was the holiday season, she shouldn't be out in the snow crying but she was. She was completely and utterly alone this year, her mother Mayu Tasksi was out of town for a business trip and wouldn't be back until January 15. Since he father's unexpected death, her mother had been doing her best to keep her late husband's small business of artifacts afloat.

_'I'm not the only one that's alone today, mom is alone today too. I just hope she's doing ok.'_

Crouching down Rin placed two gloved fingers to her lips and kissed them. She then placed them on her father's engraved name.

"Merry Christmas Dad, I'll try and stop by before classes start up again."

As much as she hated to say it, she doubted if she would go back to InuYasha's and Miroku's apartment today. All she really wanted was time to wallow in her sadness for a bit. Glancing one more time at her father's resting spot, Rin slowing turned to leave.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Not far from where Rin Tasksi had been standing, stood two similar forms one slightly taller then the other of 6 foot. The person that stood six foot tall gently placed a fake rose in the brass copper vase, before it choose to stand and look at his companion with his soft golden honey orbs.

"I had my time with mother before your arrival father. I'll go now and let the two of you catch up."

A pair of similar yet colder golden honey eyes, watched as the younger of the two stood on his feet; before he chose to speak out loud.

"That is not necessary Sekinhomaru, you may stay if you so desire."

This just caused Sekinhomaru to smile a little at his father.

"No, its ok I'll just walk around the cemetery for a little while and then we'll go."

A light winter breeze blew a few stray strands of Sesshomaru's silver hair; as he watched his son walk away from his mother's grave. Even though Sekinhomaru looked like him Sesshomaru knew that his son was nothing like him at least not completely. There were so many times that Sekinhomaru reminded him of his lost Rin.

Sesshomaru's cold harsh eyes seemed to soften as they looked down at the red granite head stone. Rin Tokijin Tenseiga, Love of One's Life, Loving Mother Bless this Sister, born: April 10, 1967 died June 22, 1994. Before long Sesshomaru found himself placing a hand to Rin's name, she was gone and yet in so many different ways she remained with him. He knew that she would always be with him no matter what happened to change in his life.

"It's been to long Rin, I am sorry for that. Our son has been distancing himself from me and Ren of late. I have a feeling that he is hiding something from me. Yet he denies it every time I try to ask him about what is bothering him."

An aggravated sigh escaped from his lips as he looked down at the stone once more.

"This Sesshomaru no longer knows what to do for his son. If you were here Rin you would know what to do."

The wind suddenly picked up as if to give Sesshomaru the right answer. He was sure that had he not been so tired he would have sworn; he could hear a gentle voice on the wind whisper, _"Patience Sesshomaru."_

Then as soon as the wind had picked up it settled once more, which simply caused a bittersweet smile to appear on his lips. Crouching down to the ground Sesshomaru placed the bouquet of flowers he had bought in the vase beside the rose Sekinhomaru had placed there first. Standing up to his full height he then gently placed the single rose on top of Rin's head stone.

"Good-bye Rin, I shall try not to take to long to come and visit you again. I will try to do as you ask as well."

Taking one more moment to glance at his wife's resting place. Sesshomaru then took off to find his son. As he did so another Rin that he knew came to mind, Rin Tasksi she truly was a remarkable young woman. There was one thing that he was certain, she knew more about the hidden world of the supernatural then most humans ever did. Sesshomaru also couldn't help but wonder what his son's truly feelings toward the young woman were.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sekinhomaru continued to stare at the marker that stood at his feet. He kept repeating the name that was engraved on the stone. Shiro Lester Tasksi born March 26, 1949, died December 19, 2003. At first he had really thought about why this name seemed familiar that was until he looked at the last name and then at the date of passing; could this man have been Rin Tasksi's father?

It was something that Sekinhomaru knew that he would have to wait and find out. Yet at the same time he didn't know why but he felt bad for not realizing it sooner. Sekinhomaru did his best not to show his surprise as his father spoke from behind him.

"What is it Sekinhomaru, did you find someone you knew?"

His voice was clam and soft and at the same time filled with sadness.

"Not really father, but the name caught my attention. Shiro Tasksi do you think that he's Rin Tasksi's father?"

Sesshomaru glance down at the small head stone, his golden honey orbs fell on the light foot impression in the snow that led away from the head stone.

"Yes, I suppose that it is possible for this to be the father of that young woman."

In the far off distance Sesshomaru could just barely make out the shadowy form of a person. From the shoe size in the snow Sesshomaru figured that the young woman had just left.

"Let's go Sekinhomaru; you'll have plenty of time to ponder over that later. It's getting late and I'm sure Ren has dinner waiting for us. Besides Ren and I have a matter of important to speak to you about."

With one quick graceful turn Sesshomaru was walking away from the grave marker along with the cemetery.

"Sekinhomaru, we are leaving now."

The sound of his father's voice made him flinch; it sounded so cold and uncaring however Sekinhomaru knew that no matter what his voiced sounded like that his father truly did care about him. More so then he would have liked him too at times. Giving the head stone to Rin's father one more glanced Sekinhomaru then turned and slowly started to walk in the direction of his father.

_'It figure's the one chance I get to say something to him, and I stand here and do nothing.'_

He then continued on the silent journey home.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Neither Sesshomaru nor Sekinhomaru spoke to each other as they proceeded to eat dinner in silence as well. It was a silence that Ren could only take for so long.

"What is it with the two of you tonight? You've barely said a word since you've come home. The two of you could at least let me know when there is a cease fire between the two of you."

When this did nothing to get the attention of the two leading men in her life Ren tried another approach.

"Sekinhomaru, did you manage to get all of the classes you wanted for next semester? You never did tell us."

This general question seemed to get Sekinhomaru to acknowledge that she was at least in the room.

"Oh yeah I got at least four of the classes I wanted. The other one was kind of forced on me."

Ren knew which class he was talking about even before he had started to glare daggers at his father. The coldness that now seemed to be in the room, did nothing to stutter Ren's voice as she spoke.

"All right, so now we know you got the classes you were hoping for; do you mind sharing with us?"

Sekinhomaru just shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Ren. His voice carried an air of indifference as he spoke.

"Nope not really, so let's see Mondays and Wednesdays I start off the day with Professor Cho in his Channeling Chi Energy class, at 9:30am to 10:00am. After that I have about a three hour break before going to my English 101 class with Miss Aki Morein from 1:30pm to 2:30pm."

Ren simply smiled as she continued to listen to her step-son.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful way to start off the week."

The whole time he was talking about his schedule, not once did he look in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Tuesday and Thursday mornings might start off a little dull. I have Plant Biology with Professor Minamino from 10:35am to 12:00pm In the afternoon I have Insight of Psychic Vampirism with Professor Sinner from 2:10pm to 3:00pm"

Sekinhomaru glanced over at his father to try and get a response out of him but got nothing. So he decided to finish off his list.

"Oh and let's not forget the class that I didn't ask for. You know the one taught by the overbearing, cold hearted, thinks he can run his son's life; Professor Tenseiga everyone just loves him."

Without saying another word Sekinhomaru stood up and headed in the direction of his room; leaving a stoic Sesshomaru and a shocked speechless Ren behind him.

"Sesshomaru dear do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Sesshomaru stabbed a piece of his pork roast on the end of his fork as he looked at his wife.

"That Ren was a young man who clearly has some growing up to do."

Ren looked chest fallen as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Please tell me you didn't, you said that you would let him take the classes that he wanted. You know how embarrassed he gets when he is in a classroom with you."

Without out saying another word, Sesshomaru collected his dishes and left the dinning room as well.

"What did I do to get stuck with not one but two stubborn men?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sekinhomaru was so engrossed in his small herb collection as he looked for two certain kinds of dried herb; that he didn't hear Ren knock until the door cracked open.

"Sekinhomaru may I come in I knocked but you didn't answer."

He quickly pulled the doors of his small cabinet closed as the door came open more. As soon as Ren realized she had interrupted something she started to close the door.

"Oh you're busy right now I'll just come back later then."

Sekinhomaru's soft yet sad voice called out to her.

"No wait you don't have to go."

Gentle smile appeared on Ren's lips as she started to enter again, she then started to make her way over to sit beside him on his bed.

"I'm sorry about what your father did. He told me he wouldn't and then he did it anyway."

Sekinhomaru just shrugged it off.

"No big deal that's just dad being himself."

Ren then gently placed a hand on Sekinhomaru's.

"Is there something bothering you that you don't think you can tell you father? Is it about that young woman Rin Tasksi?"

At mentioning Rin's name Sekinhomaru jumped to save himself, but in the end only ended up giving himself away.

"No, no absolutely not it has nothing to do with her."

The temperature in the room started to drop as snow started to shoot into the room from the air-conditioner. Making Ren gasp as she hurried over to shut it off, when she turned around to look at Sekinhomaru she could see fear in his beautiful golden honey orbs.

"Sekinhomaru is this, what you were afraid to tell your father about?"

Sekinhomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing his step-mother wasn't running away. Ren hadn't even flinched once at him, why wasn't she screaming?

"I don't know maybe it is. I think there is something wrong with me. I'm some sort of freak, it's either that or I have some kind of demon curse on me."

His panicked words only seemed to make Ren giggle. Why was she laughing at him? Sekinhomaru couldn't find anything funny about this situation.

"Why are you laughing Ren? I sure as hell don't see anything funny about this."

Giggling once more Ren then did her best to compose herself.

"Oh Sekinhomaru, I know and I'm sorry but I didn't mean to laugh at you. As for you being curse no you're not cursed that is."

She then walked back over towards his bed, her right hand then brushed a small layer of snow away.

"You're just special because both of your parents were and are."

This only served to confuse Sekinhomaru more.

"Ok hold on, I know that my-self, my father and uncle have demon ancestors of the inu youkai in our background. Our hair and eyes prove that fact, but that's the only thing there is my father and uncle don't have any demon powers and my mother was a normal human being."

Gently sitting down in the spot that she had only seconds ago cleaned, Ren lowered her self down next to him.

"You're right about the first part you said, you're father's family does have demon blood coursing through it. However I'm afraid you're wrong about the last two."

A sigh escaped her lips as she decided to let the cat of the bag. She knew that Sesshomaru should be the one to explain things too him. Yet she knew that he would just be straight to the point and that would be the end of things.

"InuYasha and your father do have demon magic, as we call it now. Both of them however never use it around you. It was something that Sesshomaru and your mother decided when you were very little. Rin had hoped that you would be normal _but…_"

Ren then gentle pulled the silver pentacle out of Sekinhomaru's shirt. She then ran the symbol gently through her fingers.

"It turns out that it was already inside waiting for the day to be awakened. I say this because well your mother was a witch Sekinhomaru a very gentle one. As to what magic she had a gift in I'm not sure, that's something you'd have to ask your father."

Ren then smiled at Sekinhomaru as she stood up to face him.

"I on the other hand am a green witch; most of my magic has to do with nature, plants and herbs mostly."

Then as if on cue Ren placed a small seed in her hand, which then gave off a green gold glow as a small green sprout broke it's way out of its shell. This caught Sekinhomaru completely off guard; it wasn't something that he had expected his step-mother to do.

"You have got to be joshing me; no way you're a witch too! So what my dad married a witch so he just had to marry another."

The smile that had at one time been on Ren's face was now gone. Now she was just trying to find a way to explain things to him and she was grasping at straws.

"Well it's kind of like that but then there are some things that make it false. Just give me a second to explain."

Sekinhomaru mind was spinning with a dozen different questions. Did his father ever plan on telling that he, Sesshomaru his father had live demon magic in his blood? What about his mother, did his father really love her, or was she just another witch that made him capable of using his own magic.

Then for the first time since his mother's death, Sekinhomaru Tenseiga Tokijin cried. He then lashed out at the first person that was in the room with him, which happened of course to be Ren.

"I can't believe you people, my whole life has been a lie."

Ren tried to give him some reassurance that his life hadn't been a lied, but he just shrugged her off. His once warm stare was now colder then his father's.

"You know Ren, why don't you and my father fix all the mistakes you did to me by not doing them to my half brother or sister. I'm not stupid; I figured it out on my own the two of you have been walking on egg shells for the last three weeks. So have a nice life together."

Grabbing is bag off of the floor and his leather coat from his bed, Sekinhomaru stormed out of his room and then out of the house.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ren sank down onto Sekinhomaru's bed, with her hands pressed against her face as she cried. Just what had she just done? She had just tore this family apart that's what she had just done.

"This is not your fault, it is my alone. I should have told him the truth soon, but I just like his mother had hoped he would be one of the normal children that are born from a witch and a demon hybrid. Once he has cleared his head he will return home, if not then InuYasha and I shall go and find him."

Tears fell freely from Ren's dark eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru. He in turn gently brushed his thumbs against his cheeks to wipe her shed tears away.

"These tears do not suit you or your spirit."

Ren shook her head as she looked across the room at the now frost covered air conditioner.

"You should have told him all of this soon. Especially the pull that is felt when you find the one that calls out to your soul. I…I didn't get to explain any of it to him."

Sesshomaru's golden honey orbs narrowed as he looked at the now frozen window. Ren was right he should have told Sekinhomaru the truth sooner. Due to that very fact he now had a very big mess to clean up with only two days before Christmas.

_'You may hate the magic that your body holds now. However, once you see the power that I was chosen to have you will come to enjoy the magic over ice and snow you have.'_

The demon magic that Sesshomaru was in control of could kill a human or a demon if he wished. The poisons he had emitted from his hands at school one day. Would have killed everyone in the building had not been for Sekinhomaru's mother and her white magic. He only hoped that he could show his son just how special his mother had been to him.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The snow had started to fall harder the minute Sekinhomaru stepped outside and started to walk down the street. What seemed to be like two hours later, Sekinhomaru found him-self standing in front of a little gray single story house, with white shuttered on the sides of the windows. Christmas lights and handmade wreaths hung on the windows and even the front door. He then found himself ringing the door bell. After a few minutes the door started to slowly open, to reveal a very surprised Rin who continued to stare at Sekinhomaru in disbelief.

"Sekinhomaru what are you doing here?"

Sekinhomaru just shrugged his shoulders at Rin.

"I went out for a walk and before I knew it I was here."

Which in fact was the complete truth, he had gone out for a walk to clear his head and before he knew it he was at Rin's house. Sekinhomaru wasn't even sure how he knew where Rin's house was. Rin gave him a soft smile as she spoke.

"You went for a walk and walked all the way here, in all of this snow?"

Now here was the moment that Sekinhomaru, really didn't know what to say. When he had stepped outside it was only flurrying a little bit. Then the longer he continued to walk the harder the snow started to come down on him.

"Well uh you see it really wasn't snowing that bad when I walked out of my house."

After a little while Rin realized that Sekinhomaru was still standing outside of her house. The snow itself was starting to pile up on his jacket and the dark blue bray on his head.

"Here come on in, out of the snow."

Sekinhomaru complied by shaking the snow off of his coat and boots as he stepped inside. Rin took his hat and coat and hung them up on a hanger for him. In the back of her mind she was still wondering about the snow that was falling out side. The weather man hadn't said anything about snow today. Turning her two bright cinnamon orbs towards Sekinhomaru she asked,

"Weird weather we're having today huh, this snow just came out of no where."

Sekinhomaru was silent for moment before saying anything.

"Huh, yeah it's crazy alright."

At first Rin was sure that Sekinhomaru was upset, nervous even about something. After a few minutes she let it go, because the longer he was there the more relax he seemed to become. Rin smiled at him as she handed him his cup of hot chocolate.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Sekinhomaru did he's best to look confused as he looked up at her, with seemly confused liquid gold orbs.

"Talk about what Rin?"

He wrapped his hands around his hot mug as he to a small sip. The chocolate was so rich and sweet it made Sekinhomaru want to smile. He had never had hot chocolate this heavenly before, not even his mother had ever made chocolate this rich and creamy before. Rin's gentle voice made Sekinhomaru forget about his hot chocolate for a moment or two.

"Whatever it is that upset you enough for you to walk, all the way over here in the snow."

Sekinhomaru tried at first to pass it off as nothing, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. However that move didn't work with Rin, causing the nineteen year old to cave.

"The same thing that it always is, my father that's what. The only thing is that this time they ganged up on me together this time, and here I thought that Ren was on my side. I should have known that she would be in on it with him, after all she did marry him."

Trying to think of the right words to say to him, Rin shriveled as a cold breeze blew past her left shoulder; which caused her to speak in a harsh whisper,

"Not right now Skye."

"Uh did you say something Rin?"

Realizing that Sekinhomaru was talking to her Rin did her best to save herself.

"Oh me no I didn't say anything it must have been the wind."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Narrowing her eyes at the eighteen year old phantom boy, Rin did her best to turn her attention back to Sekinhomaru. Her spirit guest just frowned at her; his blue eyes looked out of place with his long raven colored hair. The young man named Skye then vanished in thin air, the only hint that he was still near by was the flickering of all of the light in the kitchen.

Rin shriveled and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, this time it wasn't spirits that were chilling her. It was the temperature of the kitchen that was making her cold.

"Oh wow it's getting cold in here I should go and check the temperature."

Walking out to check the heater as well as the fire which Rin saw was dead. The temperature on the heater had been turned down to 55 degrees.

"All right Skye this isn't funny, behave yourself. Sekinhomaru is a guest and he's my friend."

Then as if as to be a token of regret the fire suddenly sprang to life.

_'Thank you.'_

"So Sekinhomaru anything special you hope on getting for Christmas?"

"Not really just probably a bunch of stuff I'll return or at least wish I could return."

After a second or two Rin broke the silence by asking,

"Would you like to watch a movie or something? If you're up for something funny Christmas with the Kranks is great."

After only a few minutes with Rin Sekinhomaru realized something. That tomorrow and Christmas day with his family wouldn't be so bad if he could include Rin in with his day as well. She had a way of making him forget all of his troubles.

_'Yes tomorrow I will ask Rin to spend Christmas with my family."_

_**TBC**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(A/N: **Please don't hurt me it is an update, next up is _Chapter 4 of this story: Mayhem on Christmas_, I'll also be trying to update, _Ch. 11 of Cry of the Heart, Ch. 16 of From Ice to Sunshine and maybe Ch. 8 of The White Flame._

**Happy Holidays!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**

21


End file.
